


Moonlit Halycon

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Series: Sixth Constellation: Lover's Alignment [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some Chill, Valentine's Day, and happiness, give them peace, i love them, no death for a little bit, some lovers banter, they finally get some alone time, they finally get to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: Another Lover's Day passes and the Ghost Crew avoids yet another dealing with death. Now able to rest, Kanan can't help but feel a little irritated that Lover's Day, this year like last, always seems to come and go from right under their noses.This time, he's going to make it work.And yes, he's a few days late, but he'll make it work.





	Moonlit Halycon

Ezra lets out a softened cheer, walking out of the room the crew sat within with the cockpit of the ship. After having been on the run again and finally managing to head to safer grounds, to say that the group was happy is a understatement.

“Finally, a chance to relax,” Ezra comments with a sigh of relief. He turns to Sabine who had been standing at the door with a smile on his face, “let’s go eat, we haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

Sabine rolls her eyes at teen’s enthusiasm for food, but unfolds the arms she had crossed over her chest and nods. The two walk out from the cockpit, heavily engrossed in a partially one-sided conversation with Ezra leading the conversation alongside the normally secluded Mandalorian. Though typically discomforted with the idea of having so much of Ezra’s attention, Sabine remains at the blue haired teen’s side with a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

Zeb, turning from the door to glance at Kanan and Hera, decides to excuse himself for the night with a reasoning along the lines of being tired. He turns to leave the room and hails for Chopper to do the same, strolling out towards his room with the droid rolling behind him.

“And then there were two,” Kanan comments with a smile dancing across his lips. His gaze is directed to Hera although he can’t see her or anything in the surroundings.

“The world must be ending,” Hera notes with amusement, “for Zeb to leave us alone like this.” she leans back in her seat, glancing over to the Jedi seated next to her. He’s still staring at her with his blank eyes but there’s something jumping past his pale turquoise irises. Something tugs his head and eyes down to the control panel and then to the view outside of their ship.

“It’s been a while since we got to do this,” Kanan whispers softly, leaning back against his seat with a contented sigh.

Hera’s eyes catch Kanan’s hand held up in the air between them and she takes it, happy to interlock her fingers with his. She can feel his warmth drifting through the fingerless gloves on Kanan’s left hand. She’s overjoyed at the peace of the silence falling over them, practically swaying from the relief of having escaped mixing with the pleasing presence of her blind companion. From behind them, she can barely catch the loud sounds of Sabine and Ezra doing whatever it is teenagers do as they eat and enjoy each other’s presence.

Hera pulls her green eyes that had been resting on Kanan’s figure for however long she didn’t know and places it on the dark horizon of the planet below their ship. The moon orbiting the celestial body is rising and shining its hazy light over the world, washing it in the foggy colours of the night.

“You know, we missed the day,” Hera hears Kanan say, flickering her eyes towards the brunette.

“Yes, I know, you were moping that day.” Hera’s voice is amused and she barely manages to stifle her laughter when she sees the corners of Kanan’s lips jerk down for a moment. 

“Can I assume that this is to make it up?” Kanan questions hopefully, directing his eyes to the green hand held securely within his. Hera looks over to where his gaze is directed and stares at the small gesture. Her hand looks like it’s smaller held within his and she wonders if that’s actually true.

“You can assume what you want, Kanan, I’m just here to relax, that’s all,” Hera answers with a devious smile. She knows that Kanan can’t see her face, so when he pouts subtly, Hera feels her heart melt. Teasing the poor man isn’t exactly what she always enjoys doing, but sometimes his innocent reactions are just too good to pass up.

“I see,” Kanan finally answers, turning back to the night sky as his shoulders fall again. He’s downcast, Hera notices, and she laughs. “What are you laughing about?” Kanan questions, still irked slightly by her dismissive tone from before.

“You, you’re funny, Kanan,” Hera answers softly, squeezing the larger hand wrapped around her own, “you act just like Ezra when you pout like this.”

“I do not,” Kanan refutes with a soft huff, rolling his eyes to the side before turning his head to meet her gaze with his again. He squeezes her hand back and his gaze falls from her, “I just wanted to celebrate that lover’s day with you. We never get the chance and something always seems to come up.”

“I know you want to, Kanan, and I know how sad you get whenever we  _ do _ miss it.” Hera giggles when Kanan gives a defeated sigh before rotating his body on the seat. His body is now sitting over the side edge, facing her seat and Hera does the same to meet the man.

The two remain like that, simply breathing in the serene air as tranquility bounces in the space between them. Their eyes are watching each other, taking in what they could see: Hera with her eyes wandering Kanan’s face, jumping from the scar along the bridge of his nose down to the belt running across his chest to the shoes planted on the ground, and Kanan with his eyes, viewing what he could see from behind the veil of the Force. All is peaceful and all is well in the stillness of the warmth of each other.

Even when Hera brings her attention to the supposed direction of the childish duo who had left to eat, she can’t hear anything but the heavy yet comforting silence hanging in the air. Her eyes are still glued to the doorway to the rest of the ship before she feels a gentle touch brush over her cheek. When she pulls her gaze towards her lover, she smiles softly at the fond expression on Kanan’s face. His fingers continue their trail, wandering over her face before sweeping across her lips.

“You’re smiling—” Kanan whispers, almost bewildered with fascination as his fingers move along with strokes gentle yet firm— “you’re smiling.”

Hera laughs at his boyish declarations and brings her hand up to repeat the same actions, only ending with her thumb stroking his cheek instead. She can feel Kanan’s grip on her hand tighten for a moment before he relaxes into her touch, pressing a cheek into her hand as his eyes slowly flutter to a close.

“I love you, Hera,” Kanan whispers suddenly, his mouth moving unobstructed against Hera’s touch as his hand continues to move across her skin.

Hera smiles and lets out a soft giggle at the sudden confession. She can’t help but feel the happiness bubble up from her heart, exploding like fireworks in her head as she closes her eyes to embrace the lavishing attention she’s receiving. Her heart swells when she feels Kanan’s hand squeeze hers again and for a moment, she wonders if her heart can beat so hard that Kanan can feel it from her hand, or maybe he can sense the butterflies flapping in her stomach from the hand lovingly stroking at her skin.

“I know,” Hera answers as her smile broadens, meeting Kanan’s fingers partway along their journey to memorise the lines of her face. She can see his smile, silently thanking the moon for sitting where it is to allow for a shine so perfect and so soft to wash his already flawless tan skin in the colours of bliss. “I love you too, Kanan.”

Kanan chuckles, either bashfully, out of pure joy, or a mixture of both and he brings Hera’s hand to his face, pressing his lips to her knuckles. He holds them there and Hera can feel the softness of his lips so familiar yet so unfamiliar atop her warmed skin. The very sight of this already has her heart jumping over the moon and racing past the stars.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you AU hard enough, Kanan's death didint happen lol


End file.
